Tune Travelers
by TateThePowerpuffFan
Summary: The PPGs and RRBs have just finished their junior year, and have developed very strong friendships amongst each other. One day in the Professor's lab, they discover an old gadget that allows them to travel through time. They use it to time travel back to when rock music was at large! However, they begin to feel much more attached to each other than ever before, and feelings ensue!
1. A Timely Discovery

**Chapter 1: A Timely Discovery (Girl's POV)**

**Bubble's POV**

The six of us were all together (my sisters and the boys) in the Professor's basement laboratory, just foolin' around, doin' teenager stuff. Boomer was hugging and squeezing me, trying to illicit some sort of playful reaction from me, all while we were both laughing. Well, I granted him his wish, but my retaliation may have been slightly more aggressive than I intended. I tossed him around as he gripped my waist, and he lost his hold of me and went spiraling across the room. As the others stared in utter confusion as to what exactly just happened, Boomer struck out into a considerably large stack of cardboard boxes, and the splash wave sent the stack in all directions, leaving a vacant space where the pile once was. The only object that wasn't sent through the air was a device that seemed vaguely familiar to the girls. Boomer was the first to notice the contraption.

"Hey, what do you suppose THIS thing does?" Boomer asked with a rather puzzled expression as he further investigated his new finding. Butch and Brick took an interest in the mechanism, and the girls were attempting to remember just what it was, themselves. It seemed vaguely familiar.

"You know what? I think I might actually remember what this is." Blossom suddenly spoke out, after a lengthy, concentrated silence. "Yeah! Remember when we had to go back in time and stop Mojo Jojo from destroying the Professor? It's that time machine! He still has it!"

"Where were we when all this happened?" Boomer asked out loud. He may be cute and lovable, but he wasn't much brighter from when we were five. He's evolved into quite an adorable young man, however. Everyone else, including the other two Ruffs, had to face palm **_each other_**. Buttercup rubbed her eyes, and spoke out, reminiscing about that experience from several years earlier.

"That was quite a trip, flying through those portals faster than the speed of light! Man, what a RUSH! That stuff gets me REALLY heated up, I mean, REALLY switched on! So much adrenaline in so little time! It's like every record-breaking rollercoaster in the world all combined into some sort of omega-attraction, oh, my, GOD!" The girl's wild, staring eyes were aimed at the ceiling with her arms shooting out diagonally above her head with rejoice, with a great, gaping grin spread across her face like jelly across toast. Blossom and I could do nothing but stare in shock at how awkwardly intense she had made time travel, while I noticed that each of the boys had to pick their jaws up off the floor, especially Butch, who had his eyes laser-fixed on her, glistening with more shine than a glazed donut.

"Keep it together, man!" Brick smacked Butch across the head so hard, **_I_** could hear his ears ring. Buttercup snapped out of her short-lived, excitement-induced trance, blushed, and turned a scarlet red in the face that was even more intense than that of the skin of a newborn cherry.

"Hey," Blossom laughed, "**_I'm_** supposed to be the red one!" She joked. Brick smirked and ran his hand through her long, orange, silky hair, unable to focus on anything but the sensational texture.

"Has anyone ever told you how amazing your hair is?"

"Has anyone ever told **_you_** how sexy the hole in your face is?" She replied.

"Huh?" And with his dumbfounded, pitiful response, he received a shot straight to his jaw. He was notorious among the group for being handsy, but he was always given a sweet little warning by yours truly. He stood there, laughing awkwardly, cracking his neck in an attempt to neutralize the annoying after-effects from the whiplash. "Hey, how come you didn't warn me like the other 20 times?"

"Because you've done it 20 times too many, heheh." Blossom giggled, never dropping eye contact with Brick.

"Will you guys knock it out and focus on what's going on, here?" I reminded the stupid, obviously love-struck puppies. "This thing will actually allow us to travel through time! Think about all the possibilities that we have with this, because for once, time **_is_** on our side!"

"Can we go back and kill the person who invented stupidity?" Boomer asked without any hesitation, as if he had been plotting it with much thought. None of us were too surprised at his outburst. He was about as bright as Michael Kelso from _That 70's Show_, only he doesn't score with every floozy in town. For some reason, he's chosen to stay single, unlike most of the guys that I know. Come to think of it, none of the Ruffs are in relationships. Weird, huh? Makes you think about things… Well, heheh, I'm rambling again. Maybe I should transfer you guys over to my sisters' minds.

**Buttercup's POV**

Boomer is such a numbskull. Go talk to Blossom as my thoughts develop.

**Blossom's POV**

Has everybody forgotten that we just rediscovered the **FREAKIN'** **TIME MACHINE**? Sometimes I feel like the only one who can actually focus on what's important. For God's sake, we could change the world as we know it! We could prevent so many tragedies from occurring, or witness great historical moments firsthand! But right now, all anyone can think about is how cute they look. Oh well, I'd better say something significant to break the confusion.

"Cough, cough! Cough, cough, **_time machine_**, cough, **_cough_**!" I exclaimed. Everyone froze in the middle of what they were thinking of saying and turned towards me.

"…Oh yeah, the time machine! Right! Uhh… Let's, do this thing, or whatever we're gonna' do… yaaay." Brick hazily replied, rolling his eyes like loads in a dryer. "So whaddya' got in mind, Cherry?"

"My name is **_Blossom_**."

"Alright, Cherry **_Blossom_**." Man, was this a stupid back and forward argument. "Or perhaps, you'd prefer if I used your **_much_** preferred alias, Cherry Pie. You know the one that puts a smile on one's face that's ten miles wide?" Brick snapped with a blimp-sized smirk.

"You boys honestly don't know how and when and how to can it." Buttercup interjected, attempting to hide the tiny grin accumulating on her face.

"I think it would be even awesome-er if it was a **_hot tub_** time machine, like in that one movie!" Boomer was onto something. "That way, if it breaks down in between time travel sessions, you still have the relaxation and convenience of a hot tub!" I can honestly say that what he said made actual sense. Imagine what else must go through that hog-skin mind of his when he's by himself.

**Buttercup's POV**

"That movie was alright, I guess," I agreed, accompanied with a semicircular rolling of my piercing emerald eyes within their confining sockets. My sisters appeared quite puzzled, and I had no idea why.

"When did **_you_** ever see that movie? Neither me or Bubbles have seen it!" Blossom questioned, with what I have come to call her "Gateway Arch face," in which her eyebrow goes soaring up her forehead when she finds a subject rather intriguing.

"Yeah! I heard it was kinky and disgusting!" Bubbles added.

"Hey, when I heard them mention the 80's in the teaser trailer during the previews before that extremely degrading chick-flick that you forced me to see, **_that_** was all the motivation that I needed to check it out! I mean, Mӧtley Crüecontributed to a large part of the soundtrack. **_Mötley Crüe! _**I can't turn away from that! That dude from _Back to the Future_ was in it, too! You know… George McFly!"

"Haha, _nerd_," Brick whispered to himself.

"Such a naughty thing for such a nice girl to say. I dig that." Butch added his two cents.

"**_You guys!_** How is it that you can just forget that there is a **_frickin' time machine_** just sitting here for us to use at our disposal?! Blossom intervened. "You guys are **_not _**good at this, do you realize that? Now let's just focus on this for more than a **_nano_**second?"

"Now, how do you suppose you use this thingy?" Boomer observed the contraption, and discovered a tiny keypad on the side. He pressed a red button underneath the keys (because all activation buttons are red). LED lights on the number screen shone a pleasant crimson hue against the slate background as the mechanism whirred to life. I swear that the faces of The Police blinked on the display for a split moment. "I think I did something. Now our next issue is what we're gonna' do with this. Anyone got any bright ideas?" Boomer added. Nobody noticed that during the activation, Brick had slipped his headphones on and was flipping through a playlist of the 60's greatest hits. **_Alternation time!_**

**Blossom's POV**

I was standing near Brick when his headphones started wailing. I recognized the song immediately, and it began pulsating joy directly to my brain through my heart: "See Me, Feel Me" by The Who (live at Woodstock, of course). After swooning because of Brick's heartwarming musical ear, one of the best ideas that I had ever come up with kicked a hole into my brain.

"That's it! We can go back in time and attend the greatest gig ever known to humankind!" She blurted in astonishment. Buttercup rolled her eyes at me.

"I know where this is going, and I don't totally agree." She wasn't entirely impressed.

"But **_why_** can't we go to Woodstock?" I whined. Brick raised his eyebrow while a perky, thin-lipped grin crawled across his face.

"Woodstock? Like, **_the_** Woodstock festival? Three days of peace **_and_** music? An opportunity to see Jimi Hendrix, Keith Moon, **_and_** Janis Joplin… **_alive?_**" He was a whole new level of excited. His eyes bulged, and he began to froth at the mouth as if his body was attempting to brew its own expresso. I was legitimately worried that he might be having a seizure, until he stopped twitching and shouted, **_"Hell yes!" _**with excitement that had cast a looming shadow over Buttercup's "rollercoaster moment."

Without a moment's notice, Brick bounded across the lab and punched in his desired location in time: August 14, 1969. The date was all too familiar.

"What are you **_doing?_**" I gasped, not really out of terror as much as out of surprise.


	2. Great Balls of Fire

**Chapter 2:**** Goodness, Gracious, Great Balls of Fire (Boy's POV)**

**Butch's POV**

The portal whirred and beeped, then bolts of lightning shot out of the vortex's center. Suddenly, a white flash enveloped the six of us, and balls of pure, uncut, ivory energy surged from the wormhole. We stood there, petrified at the amazing spectacle, as a force to be reckoned with shot out of the portal, knocking us all back, toppling Boomer and Blossom in the process.

Crystalline electricity rocketed from the center of the miniature galactic field. Our eyes were as bestowed upon the pyrotechnics display as one could bestow upon a certain something. Suddenly, in intervals of no more than a quarter-second apart, the matrix unleashed six separate lightning streaks, striking each of us, and administering an insane, otherworldly rush of intensity surging through every channel in our bodies. I'm pretty sure that hormones we never knew existed were released. I'm too handsome to have acne! The last thing that I remember hearing was Buttercup chattering wildly and shouting to all of us,

**_"This is my favorite part!"_** Then, there was nothing…

**Brick's POV**

It was a total whiteout for what felt like an hour, but was probably more along the line of fifteen seconds. Either way, after the flash had faded off, the most psychedelic laser show that I've ever seen ensued, all while zapping through a tunnel faster than the speed of spotlights, with swirling, monochromatic walls. I wasn't sure if I was having an acid flashback, or if this was totally real, or maybe a wet dream? The spikiest, trippiest, most satisfying electric guitar riffs echoed through the chasm, directly into my inner ears. Imagine if Hendrix created his own music video with a palette of every color on the damn color wheel, all while playing his riffs that would send a cat (dude, for those who ain't used to sixties lingo) down the crossroads to oblivion. Multiply the result by five, and you might have a slight idea as to what we as a group experienced.


	3. Interstellar Overdrive

**Chapter 3:** **Interstellar Overdrive**

**Brick's POV**

It was a total whiteout for what felt like an hour, but was probably more along the line of fifteen seconds. Either way, after the flash had faded off, the most psychedelic laser show that I've ever seen ensued, all while zapping through a tunnel faster than the speed of spotlights, with swirling, monochromatic walls. I wasn't sure if I was having an acid flashback, or if this was totally real, or maybe a wet dream? The spikiest, trippiest, most satisfying electric guitar riffs echoed through the chasm, directly into my inner ears. Imagine if Hendrix created his own music video with a palette of every color on the damn color wheel, all while playing his riffs that would send a cat (dude, for those who ain't used to sixties lingo) down the crossroads to oblivion. Multiply the result by five, and you might have a slight idea as to what we as a group experienced.

**Boomer's POV**

**_How was any of this happening? _**I was astonishingly dumbfounded… I mean, a lot of stuff leaves me dumbfounded, but **_this_** was really something! That vortex pulled us in faster than you could say "Jeff Beck", and sent us all scrambling through a fluorescent tunnel of awesomeness that seemed to lead to nowhere. If my eyes were physically there, they'dve been dilated to the point where you couldn't separate pupil from eyeball. Amazing how these things work out in life! Not everyone has the opportunity to time travel, ya' know. Everyone really should look into doing it at **_least _**once. After about a solid minute of flying through this rather colorful portal with flashing lights, another flash of piercing white void… well, that was it for what I can remember. Strangely enough, it felt as though I was both within and beyond my physical being at the exact same time, and yet, I couldn't even see my own body. It felt as though there was someone in my head… but it's not me!


	4. Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds

**Chapter 4:**** Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds (Girl's POV)**

**Bubble's POV**

Extremely dazzled and confused beyond exaggeration, I opened my glistening eyes to the sounds of fire cracking in a furnace, and continuous footsteps that encircled me. As I leaned up and rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand, trying to rid myself of some sort of eerie dampness, one thing became quite evident: we weren't in Professor's lab, or even in our house.

We were in some sort of one-story abode that reeked of lavender scent and tobacco... at least I hoped it was tobacco (not that I partake in drugs). At that moment, I was the only one of us who had awoken. Everyone else was in a rather deep sleep, which reminded me that Buttercup still needed to work on her snoring problem. The walls were covered in beige wallpaper, that to a certain degree had begun to peel and hang in certain areas. The living room in which we were had a scarlet red sofa placed against the wall next to a window that had sunlight filtering in, reflecting off of anything that was pleasant enough to receive its joyous rays.

On the couch lay Blossom and Brick, who had their backs to each other, with Brick facing out towards the room, and Blossom aimed directly at the supporting backside of the sofa. Instead of clothes, they wore separate sheets that did an excellent job of covering everything up to allow as much comfort as one can gain in a weird situation such as this. Suddenly, the constant, repeating footsteps halted within a doorway behind me, and I turned around in order to become acquainted with the source.

**Blossom's POV**

My vision slowly but surely began to fade back. As I leaned up, oblivious to almost everything else, I noticed that Bubbles was up and staring at this person who we had never met before. It was a woman who appeared to be in her late twenties/very early thirties. She wore a red, white and blue tye-dye t-shirt, as well as cerulean bell bottoms with some fashionable rips on various places all along her legs. she had strawberry-blonde hair that draped over her entire back, kinda' like the original keyboardist for Yes. Man, did she look out of place for our time.

The one feature that struck me in particular however, was her eyes. She had piercing, slate-gray eyes that puncture you like a silver bullet fired at point-blank. They were unbelievably shiny, as if Krispy Creme used them to discard of their excess glaze coating for their donut mother load. It was as if she had no eyes, but uncut diamonds, that shimmered like twinkle lights on Christmas.

"Why, good morning, you two!" she spoke, breaking the lingering silence like a twig. "If you girls are waking up, you're friends are bound to do the same, very soon. I know that you don't know me, and I don't know you, because in this small town, I know everybody. Let me introduce myself. I'm Lucy Cavanaugh, and welcome to Miller Springs!"

Miller Springs? That's not right! I had to speak up and find out what she meant.

"Excuse me, Miss Lucy, but where exactly _**is**_ Miller Springs? And how close are we to the city of Townsville?" She exchanged a puzzled look with me.

"Townsville, _**California**_? About 2,000 miles west. Also, Miller Springs is in Texas, however, you guys did seem rather junked up when I took you in, so I'm not overly surprised that you don't know where we are."

"What's **that **supposed to mean? _All junked up?_"

"Well, when I found you six, you were all just lying naked in the snow, about a hundred feet behind my house, and I assumed that you had one of those disgusting intimate young people gatherings. But, you guys happened to be in the same spot as this sudden release of energy that rattled my foundation. As I went to investigate, I spot you kids all huddled together in the snow, bare-assed. I figured that if you stayed out too much longer, you'd freeze, so I brought you all into my home, and even re-dressed... most of you. _**Your**_ clothes are still drying, but should be ready within the hour." She emphasized heavily towards me.

It was only then that I looked down and realized that I was completely nude, and my only covering being a plain-white bed sheet wrapped around me tight enough so that it wouldn't accidentally slip down. I was too confused to feel embarrassed about it at the time, but at least I wasn't the only one. The big lug sleeping alongside me on the couch would wake up even more surprised.

My eyes began to scan the room for evidence as to what was going on. There was a wall clock that wasn't going to be of help, and there was an ivory keyboard which was perched against the wall (elegant, but not helpful in solving this rubik's situation). She had a velvet-colored rug (which really tied the room together, by the way), but that still wasn't a useful clue. I leaned to the side to peer into the kitchen. On the refrigerator was a calendar hanging off the door, and it stated that it was August. For the days, I counted 12 x's. "Lucy?" I calmly asked, "Would you happen to have a recent edition of newspaper lying around, anywhere?"

"Of course I do. Fresh fourty-five minutes ago!" She replied, tossing me a fresh print. I fumbled for the headline on the first page. The date at the top corner read:

**August 12, 1969.**

**Buttercup's POV**

I had finally awoken from my deep sleep, and immediately noticed that I was wearing different clothes than when I had gone out. I was lying on a very cozy, yet sloshy waterbed, underneath a heavy denimcomforter which made me feel as if I were wearing a giant pair of jeans. My counterpart was unconscious (also wearing different clothes) and lying in a puddle of his own saliva with a stupid, open-mouthed, toothy grin. He was like an oversized baby, which wasn't actually far from who he really was. I yawned, stretched my arms and legs, and rose up to the powerful aroma of bacon And waffles. My saliva glands automatically kicked on, and so I hopped off of the mattress and began to softly strut down the hallway, eyes closed, and expectations aroused.

It took me a few moments to realize that I wasn't in my own house, but with a meaty and delicious breakfast on the line, it wasn't as if I really cared. I had just about reached the door to what I assumed would be to the kitchen when I heard a muffled, but still quite loud, shriek of excitement/horror emanating from behind. From the sound of it, it was Blossom, but almost immediately following her muffled exasperation, Bubbles clearly joined her panic in unison. She could really hit those high notes without even realizing it. I panicked and ran into the living room. What a sight: you had Blossom and Brick on the sofa, wearing nothing but sheets and Blossom burying her face into a pillow. Then, Bubbles and Boomer were on the floor, the latter looking more puzzled than... well, an unfinished puzzle. Obviously, he had only been awake for the past few seconds... same applying to Brick. A strange woman whom I had never met before stared at me in surprise. I assumed that I was supposed to still be asleep or something, but I had yet to understand the depth of the situation.

"Hey, what gives? I was having another sexy cowgirl dream!" Brick joked to get a rise from everyone, although he was still quite agitated with how he had awoken. "It must've come true, because I'm not wearing anything, and that's where I left off! She was about to show me how they make the hot beef for injections..." Blossom smiled and back-handed him across the face, almost knocking his cap off. "At least I still got my hat!"

"I'm so glad we know our priorities," Bubbles added. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a picture of that Cuban dude on the chest, along with exceptionally high-cut jean-shorts. Boomer blinked numerous times, rubbed his large eyes, and then continued to stare at her "beauty."

"I see that you're up and about, and will have to assume that you are just as confused about this as your friends," the strange lady spilled to me, directly. " My name is Lucy, and you are in Miller Springs, Texas."


	5. Dazed & Confused

**Chapter 5:**** Dazed & Confused (Boy's POV)**

**Butch's POV**

When I woke, the first thing that I noticed was that my head was completely soaked in what I prayed was sweat. I then came to realize that I was not in the Utonium household. My upper back was killing me, but that's probably what happens when you spend a night on the floor. After leaning up and knocking on my back to realign my spine, the faint sound of chatter emanated from down the hall. Being a rather curious guy, I made my way to the living room of this foreign abode in an attempt to get in on this action. I put my ear up to the door to avoid barging in.

**Boomer's POV**

"Damn. We're in the 60's? That's cool and all, but the next decade kicks this decade's ass!" I groggily added to the hysteria, feeling as though I was under the effects of a heavy sedative. "Alright, where's the hot tub?"

"We didn't use one... uhhh, oh." Blossom added, "Where is it?" Everyone's eyes bulged in realization. "Where is it?"

"Excuse me, but I really wish I knew what you kids were talking about," Lucy calmly added. "To be honest, you young people aren't making any sense, right now, and it's making me kind of nervous. Listen, I've been preparing a large breakfast for you guys, 'cuz I figured you'd prefer a nice, warm meal as opposed to freezing to death in your birthday suits. Heheh."

"Heheheh... wait, what? Where's my normal clothes?" However, it wasn't as though I was disappointed with my new shirt, which had a design based off of Hendrix's signature, and pajamas that fanned out along the feet. "Man, do I look..." then, I realized that this is what was in back then, and didn't want to confuse Lucy any further. "...interesting." I finished, displaying a bad poker face. Saved it.

**Brick's POV**

"I guess it's a good thing that you were at some point, recently wearing clothes." Lucy told Boomer, gazing at me in my sheets... Oh, right... I was wearing only sheets.

"Why are our (mine) clothes missing, exactly?" I sternly asked everyone.

"Please, don't ask any of us anything, right now, okay?" Bubbles firmly responded. "This feels exactly like the time when I was eight and got into the Professor's wine cabinet, only the headache wasn't quite as terrible."

"Sorry," I hazily whispered. "Perhaps, this conversation should wait until breakfast."

"Ditto," everyone else replied.


	6. Soul Kitchen

**Chapter 6:**** Soul Kitchen**

**Buttercup's POV**

After Lucy tossed Blossom and Brick some clothes (finally), she escorted us into her dining room. On the main table sat six plates, smothered in grits, giant waffles glistening with butter, and a giant pile of delicious, nutritious, grease-soaked, applewood-smoked bacon in the center (about four pigs' worth!).

"There's biscuits with honey being prepared at the moment," she told us as she was walking into the kitchen. Good God, cry me a river of joy! The smell was transcendent. I could hear joyous tears from the others exploding as they streamed down their faces from their massive, marble eyes, and kamikazed into the cedar resting beneath the soles of our feet. We each took a seat at the round table, and for the first time all morning, sort of relaxed.

"Man, talk about when girls could cook!" Boomer chuckled, receiving a nudge from Bubbles. Each counterpart sat next to each other in the circle.

"You know, now I wanna' go back in time and shake hands with the dude who invented bacon! That sounds like it would be a sweet trip!"

"Before we have any more fun with that thing, we gotta' first find out where it went! Let's not forget about what's important!" Blossom reminded him before gnawing on some grits. "What I want to know the most is why we were stark naked upon arrival."

"**_Terminator_**, that's why! Just like in _Terminator_!" Boomer suddenly stood up and shouted, as if he just solved the mysteries of the world. "They said something like, your clothes can't time travel 'cause they aren't made of biological matter! I don't really know what that means, since our clothes were mostly cotton, but that must be what happened! It almost makes sense!" moments later, Lucy walked back into our eating area, stood there for about five seconds, and walked back into the kitchen. "Maybe I should just whisper, from now on."

"Huh, do you think that's a good idea?" Blossom asked with overwhelming sarcasm. "Because, I had some trouble trying to understand what you were saying. Maybe you should speak up, a bit."

Boomer started to inhale as to begin another outburst when Brick stopped him.

" Man, you **_still_** don't understand sarcasm, do you?" Butch smirked, bacon bits in his teeth. "It's like exposing a preschooler to geometry when it comes to you!" Blossom interjected,

"Well, actually, it's not all that hard, as long as you memorize all the stuff like what the angle bisector is, or maybe the Pythagorean theorem and formula for point-"

"Gah! Hold me Bubbles," Boomer suddenly constricted her in his arms. "my mind hurts!" I hoped she took a deep breath before he grabbed her, because she wasn't getting any air. She was locked in one of his famous "whale hugs," and once he gives you one, you're not escaping any sooner than **_he_** wants you to. It happens a lot when you hang around someone whose heart is bigger than his brain. Once, he accidentally realigned one of his girlfriend's spines after he forgot that she was a normal person, and she was in a wheelchair for the rest of the freshmen year!

Brick was off in his own invisible box, whispering Doors lyrics in between bites of his waffle. Lucy decided to walk back into our presence, this time with a plate of fresh biscuits, coincidentally humming the same tune. Suddenly, as she was placing the plate next to the bacon (or, what was left of it), they began to sing, synchronically,

"_Let me sleep all night, in your, soul kitchen! Warm me up with your, gentle stove! Turn me off in a while now, baby! Strollin' through the neon, grooooove!_"

**Blossom's POV**

Well, if there was ever a time that Brick has ever reached out to someone, it was when he sang along with Lucy Cavanaugh in 1969. He was borderline rapturous alongside her backing vocals. Boy, was I surprised.

"How were you both singing the exact same song at the exact same time at the same exact point? That's just weird!" He simply responded with,

"I believe the word that you are looking for is '_groovy. _That's a good, heartfelt piece, I tell you! Way better than what we have to put up with in the now!"

"What's **_that_** supposed to mean?" Lucy wondered.

"Do you really want to know? You may not handle the truth very well," I warned.

"I know that you guys have been acting really weird, so just tell me!" She beckoned. Brick did the honors of spilling the bucket.

"We... are... from... the, future. We're from the future. We... are from... the future. We are... from the future."

Lucy hit the floor like a bucket of liquid bricks. While we were trying to assist the poor woman in regaining consciousness, Butch and Bubbles were going at it with the biscuits and honey, trying to see who could eat more in 30 seconds. Talk about being oblivious!

**Bubble's POV**

I won!


	7. You Really Got Me

**Chapter 7:**** You Really Got Me (Boy's POV)**

**Butch's POV**

How could she have beat me? I was taking three at a time! Damn you, bees, for your delicious, yet extremely thick honey!

**Brick's POV**

I removed my cap and began fanning Lucy to try and wake her up. She began to wince from the flutter. Blossom raised Lucy's shoulders and began to rock her back and forth. After receiving no response after doing so for ten seconds, she decided that the best treatment was a smack across the face.

I've come to the conclusion that there is no better way from her perspective to get the job done right than to smack the person. However, it did assist in breaking Lucy's comatose state. She shrieked and immediately got to her feet, trying to get herself together, again. She had the jitters as if she had spent a night in the snow. By the way, you may be wondering at this point why it's snowing in Texas in August... Don't even think about asking. We were probably in north Texas, I dunno'.

"Y-y-you are?" she squeaked.

"I'm afraid so," I told her.

"That's... That's..." she began to really stutter. We were encouraging her to go on.

"Yes? Yes? What is it, Lucy? Please, tell us what it is." Blossom calmly demanded.

"T-t-t-to-totally trippy," and with that, she passed out again, much to Blossom's dismay.

"No, no, **_no_**!" Blossom suddenly blurted "We need you awake!" She proceeded with her "fist therapy" on the poor soul, and all I could do was sit on my knees and stare in enthrallment, considering how persistent she was. You'd expect an idea like this to arise from Buttercup, but in all the time I've known her, I wouldn't have ever expected that from a chick like **_Blossom_**. After attempting to create her own pulp paper out of Lucy, she began to sing "_Tommy, can you hear me? Can you feel me near you?_" Perhaps, it was to try and bust her chops, I still have no idea.

**Boomer's POV**

Well, the weird chick woke up, again. I'm gonna' guess that's probably a good thing, at this point. Now that the eating contest was over, my mind wandered until I was able to get a hold of the situation. Apparently, due to my idiot brother, we have ended up back in the 1960's... but of course, you probably already knew that. We are far from our nonexistant home, in the care of some random stranger who, I bet money on this, dies of a drug overdose in our time. Heck, if it wasn't for the bacon and honey, I'd go mental.


	8. Purple Haze

**Chapter 8:**** Purple Haze**

**Bubble's POV**

After making Lucy rise and shine for the third time this morning, we tried to squeeze as much information that we could about this situation from her perspective. As it turns out, whatever wormhole or whatever they're called, that we traveled through (the one with the pretty lights and flickering colors that reminded me of archive footage from a _Dark Side of the Moon_ tour) dropped us off in north Texas. Not only did it not drop us off at a familiar location, but it also caused an unusual change in climate, which would now explain the snow in August.

The only thing that she wasn't able to tell us was where our device ended up, and unfortunately, that's what we needed to know more than anything else. After that, Lucy says that was that, and nothing else happened, afterwards. Her memory drew a flatline.

**Blossom's POV**

At least Woodstock's in a few days...

**Buttercup's POV**

Man, does this suck! Woodstock's in a few days, and I **_know_** they're gonna' force me to go with them!


	9. Fortunate Son

**Chapter 9:**** Fortunate Son**

**Butch's POV**

Amazing. I'm trapped in the last place I've ever wanted to be: the 1960's. Why did everything have to be so damn colorful and mellow? If my Dio shirt hadn't disintegrated, I'd be so out of place. Anyways, there I was, trapped in that godforsaken time, wondering what was happening back in our own time. Our device was nowhere to be found, and the already narrow window of escape was slowly closing.

Just as I was about to give up on the hopes of ever escaping this era in time to miss Woodstock, something caught my eye as I wandered off into Brick's direction. He was wearing something on his wrist that I had never seen him wear, before. It didn't look like any 60's memorabilia I had ever seen. It looked more technological than anything around. There was a mini keypad and everything, and it made him look like he was wearing a miniature calculator in place of a watch.

"Hey Brick," I wondered, "what's that thing you got on your wrist?"

"What're you talking about?" he asked, not even bothering to check either of his wrists. I pointed at the device, and he finally took a glance.

"What the hell? I didn't even feel this thing! How did it get here?!"

"I didn't know you wore watches," Bubbles told him.

"What is- I don't, Blondie! This is just here for some reason!" Brick removed the device from his wrist and held it up by one of the straps. Everybody crowded around him, mesmerized by the new finding.

"Hey, wait. Hold it still, it keeps rotating!" Boomer told him. Brick halted its rotation and kept it still. "That looks a lot like the keypad from the time portal!"

**Brick's POV**

Woah. He was right! It looked **_exactly_** like the keypad on the acid machine. Perhaps it traveled with us and emerged in the form of a watch, and it chose **_me _**to be the timekeeper! I felt so honored to control time and space! With this new power, I can do absolutely anything I want, with no consequences whatsoever!

**Boomer's POV**

Buttercup and Butch were cheering and jumping up and down while holding each other in a bear hug (just because they knew that they wouldn't have to attend Woodstock), and Bubbles and I agreed that there were better things to do in the next decade.

"Well, I guess this means that we can head home, now!" Buttercup squealed with joy.

"Yeah," Bubbles agreed "I've had enough of this 60's nonsense for one linear day!"

"Now hold on a minute!" Brick brought up, "we didn't come all the way here, just so we could flake out! **_I'm_** going to Woodstock!" There was silence, until Blossom joined in.

"I'm staying, too!" Okay, now what do we do?


	10. Ticket To Ride

**Chapter 10:**** Ticket To Ride**

**Blossom's POV**

I agreed with Brick. I didn't risk the particles of my being just to go back home without getting a taste of what we came for. Woodstock was only a few days away, which would give us plenty of time to go from Texas to New York.

"Blossom, are you crazy? We could go home, now! We have to get home!" Buttercup was speaking in an urgent tone. "Or at the very least, to a different time period!"

"Uh huh," Butch added, "Why do we have to stay here in the 60's with you? I hate this decade! The 80's was more of my cup o' wine!"

"He has a point, ya' know," Boomer joined. "If we still have the device, then we don't all have to stay in the same time! Ever thought about where **_we_** might prefer to go?"

Brick took a moment to think. "Uh... nope... but that gives me an idea." He held his hand out to Bubbles. "Take my hand," he told me.

"What for?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Just grab my hand. And Boomer, grab her other hand." Brick punched something into the keypad on his wrist. Bubbles held on to Brick's hand, and Boomer onto Bubbles'. Suddenly, in a giant white flash, all three had disappeared. Brick reappeared almost has fast as he had left, but Boomer and Bubbles weren't with him this time.

"Where's my sister?" Buttercup asked Brick, terrified.

"Where's our brother?" Butch asked him.

"Will you guys calm down? I simply took them where they wanted to go!" Brick responded in an extremely chill voice. "They're over in the next decade. 1978 if I'm correct."

"So you **_do_** know how to use that thing! This is excellent!" Buttercup exclaimed, hopping around some more. "You know, for a person who has the power to travel through and manipulate time, you're pretty calm!"

"I guess I was rid of all the nervousness the first time," he chuckled back.

"Yay! We don't have to go to Wood-" Butch and Buttercup began chanting, until Brick suddenly grabbed them both and disappeared in another flash of light, and once again, almost instantly returning solo.

"They really got on my nerves," he calmly told me. "They're in 1986, now."

"What if they don't want to stay in their times?" I asked. "I only wanna see Woodstock, and then head on home!"

"Don't worry. I'll periodically go visit them and make sure that everything is going swimmingly! But for now, let's go find something to do for the next few days."

* * *

**Reader's Note**

**Until everybody is reunited, the following chapters will be based on the viewpoints of the couple in 1969 (Blossom & Brick), 1978 (Bubbles & Boomer), or 1986 (Buttercup & Butch). Thank you for your kind support, and keep reading!**


End file.
